


Different Clothing Style (Day 15)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Humor, M/M, Sailor Moon References, different clothing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ash loses a bet against Eiji.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Different Clothing Style (Day 15)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I did this right...

"I don't wanna be here."

"We made a bet, and you lost."

"I look stupid!"

"No! It's fu-fine!"

"You're a terrible liar!"

"I know."

"Why did you choose this!?"

"It could be worse. I could have gotten a pumpkin."

"True."

"Well on second thought-"

"No! I'm fine with this!"

"But you said-"

"No!" Ash stepped out from behind the curtain but quickly retreated when he heard the camera click.

"Eiji!" Eiji giggled at him, flashing one of his cute smiles that always made Ash's heart flutter.

"I won't show anyone!"

"LIES!" Ash screeched. "I know you made a backdoor deal with Shorter!"

"Now I'm not that mean."

"You can be!" Eiji giggled again. He stepped away from the camera and into the kitchen.

"By the way, dinner is ready."

"I'm not leaving my curtain. It's warm and comforting."

"It's not that cold in here."

"It is! The skirt is short!" He wasn't wrong. Ash was dressed in a Sailor Moon outfit, complete with the mini pigtails Eiji tied in his hair. It was a sight, to say the least. A hot sight? Maybe. A funny sight? Definitely.

Meanwhile, Eiji was dressed as Tuxedo Mask. It was kinda hot, and Ash wasn't ashamed to think that. He just wished he was the one dressed in pants.

"Are you going to come eat?"

"Only if I can eat you."

"What?"

"What?" Eiji ignored his comment and continued with his meal. Ash was growing lonely and hungry, so he trudged his way over. On the way, he saw his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Why though?" he said aloud.

"Because it's funny," Eiji said chuckling. Ash rolled his eyes and joined his love at the table.

"You're lucky you're so darn cute and loveable," he mumbled before eating.


End file.
